Fairytales series: Sleeping Beauty
by shyclueless
Summary: The second one in the series. KankuxTenten this time. A couple, some problems and an Antique Shop? Yes I'm strange. But It's a good one. Viva la liberacion femenina! Find out! Warning: Language.


Here is the second one in the series! Finally I finish it. I had half of this when I posted the first one. The third one I won't start until this Saturday. So it will take a while. ENJOY!!!

**Sleeping Beauty**

Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming

In front of a very simple decorated kitchen stood a very lovely and very comprehensive couple…

"WHAT?!" he asked/yelled not wanting to believe his ears.

"Exactly what you heard. Fuck you!" she yelled back, giving him the middle finger "And you know what else, Neji? I'm out of here" she said smiling smugly.

"What?" he said dumbly with very wide eyes.

Now for you to understand this _comprehensive conversation_ we have to go back to where all started…

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Love, I was talking with Mr. Gai and he needs help with the Antique Shop" a young woman with chocolate brown hair up in two buns said from the door of the living room to her husband that was in the couch.**_

"_**Hn" a man with long brown hair and feminine attributes said without looking up from his book.**_

"_**I was thinking that I could help him" she said with a sweet smile.**_

"_**No" he answered, still without looking up.**_

"_**Why? I have nothing else to do. Besides, I'm there most of the time" she argued.**_

"_**I said no" he said walking away from the couch, and his wife.**_

"_**Grrrr" she growled angrily punching the side of the door she was leaning against.**_

_**The next day he went to work and she went to the Antique Shop. She opened the door and saw Mr. Gai and a tall, brown haired, young looking man talking.**_

"_**Good morning, Mr. Gai" the woman said smiling.**_

"_**Good morning, sweet Tenten" Gai greet smiling widely "What did he said?"**_

"_**He said no" she answered bitterly "What else could he have said?" she growled out.**_

"_**I thought he would" Gai said shaking his head sadly "Oh, he is here for the job" he said pointing to the man "His name is Kankuro, Kankuro she is Tenten Hyuuga".**_

"_**Good morning, Mr. Kankuro" Tenten said smiling politely.**_

"_**Hi" Kankuro said seductively with his most charming smile.**_

"_**My lovely Tenten!" a younger version of Gai said out of nowhere with a wide smile.**_

"_**Lee, sweetie, how have you been?" Tenten asked hugging him tightly.**_

"_**Fine, we have been all fine. Hinata says hi" Lee answered "How have **_**you **_**been with that unyouthful ass of a husband that you have?"**_

"_**I have been better" she said.**_

"_**Do I have to teach him a lesson?" Lee asked frowning.**_

"_**No, don't worry about it. I'll find a way around it." She assured smiling deviously.**_

"_**I still think you should just say 'fuck you' and leave" Lee said "And divorce… and keep, at least, half of his fortune …and the family company" he add as an afterthought.**_

"_**I hope I don't have to get to that" she said.**_

"_**It's too early in the morning for bad thoughts, lets go all to the back and have coffee" Gai suggested "Lee's coffee is the best" he informed Kankuro, walking to the back, followed by Lee.**_

"_**You coming?" Kankuro asked Tenten.**_

"_**Yes, lets go" she said.**_

…_**After 5 cups of coffee with 3 spoons of sugar each…**_

"_**Dude, you should stop the coffee" Kankuro said warily to a very smiley Lee.**_

"_**Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Lee asked dragging the word and smiling widely.**_

"_**Kankuro is right, Lee, you have had too much caffeine" Tenten said reaching for his coffee "…and sugar" she whispered to herself.**_

"_**NOOOOOUUU! MIIIIINNNNEEE!" Lee shouted holding the cup to his chest like his life depended on it.**_

"_**Lee, let the coffee go" Gai said softly.**_

"_**But, but I like the coffee, it's… it's YOUTHFUL!" Lee cried out without loosing his grip on the cup.**_

"_**Put the cup down, Lee, I'll put mine down as well, okay?" Tenten said moving her cup down slowly while looking at Lee "Come on, Lee, put it down, slowly".**_

_**Lee hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told and putted the cup down. **_

"_**Good boy, Lee!" Gai yelled while Tenten grabbed the cup.**_

"_**Really?!" Lee asked with teary eyes.**_

"_**Yes, lee, you have done well!" Gai proclaimed loudly.**_

"_**Thank you, Father!" Lee said equally loud, crying rivers of joy.**_

"_**LEE"**_

"_**FATHER"**_

"_**LEE"**_

"_**FATHER"**_

"_**Are they always like this?" Kankuro asked in a whisper to Tenten looking warily at the hugging scene developing in front of his eyes.**_

"_**Yes, they are, I almost forgot how much fun it was to see them together" she said giggling.**_

"_**Why? Mr. Gai said you come here often" Kankuro said.**_

"_**I'm here every day. But Lee is part of a theater corporation and have been traveling for the last months" Tenten explained.**_

_**After their first meeting they saw each other every day in the shop. Eventually they became friends, and one day Kankuro asked out of the blue:**_

"_**Why do you love him so much?"**_

_**Tenten was caught off guard by the question, but said "If you have asked me that question five years ago I would have told you, without a doubt, that even if on the outside he appears that he doesn't give a damn about anything, on the inside he is a very beautiful and very caring person" she said dreamily with nostalgia looking strait ahead.**_

"_**But now?" Kankuro asked, not sure if he wanted to know.**_

"…_**Now… I don't know what to answer. I'm not sure if I was right or if I was wrong. I may have been blinded by his interest in me, or maybe by his looks. Maybe it was the fact that not many boys saw me as a girl. Maybe a combination of all, or maybe none of this. I don't anymore…" she said sadly.**_

_**After that day, and that question, Tenten could not stop herself from asking that same question again and again. She went as far as to compare him with Gai, Lee, and even Kankuro. As her relationship with Neji deteriorated, her relationship with Kankuro grew stronger. And after one and a half years of knowing Kankuro the inevitable mistake happened…**_

"_**What did you called me?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes.**_

"…" _**Tenten was surprised of what happened, but she wasn't sure of what exactly she was more surprised: of the fact that she called her husband for another name or that she **_**expected**_** that other person to **_**be**_** in her husband's place.**_

"_**What. Did. You. Called. Me. Tenten?" he asked again, accentuating every word in a low tone.**_

"…" _**and then she realized what she felt and what she wanted, and she came to a conclusion "…Fuck you…" she whispered.**_

"_**What?" he asked confused.**_

"_**Fuck you" she repeated more firmly realizing what she said, and smiling.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Back to the present _comprehensive_ _conversation_…

"WHAT?!" he asked/yelled not wanting to believe his ears.

"Exactly what you heard. Fuck you!" she yelled back, giving him the middle finger "And you know what else, Neji? I'm out of here" she said smiling smugly.

"What?" he said dumbly with very wide eyes.

She walked all the way to what _was_ their bedroom and started to pack her things.

After a few moments Neji appeared in the door "Don't go" he said with no emotion.

"And you think I'm going to listen to you?" she asked not bothering to look at him "I have listened to you for over seven years, Neji. I'm done listening" she said finishing her packing. She got her bags and walked past him and strait to the front door "Later, Neji"

"Don't go" he repeated.

She ignored it and said "I'll come for the other things later when I have time. By the way, I'll call a lawyer and he'll contact you for the divorce papers. Have a good life without me. Not that there be much of a difference, right?" she smiled at him and walked out of the house and out of his life for ever.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Kankuro, aren't you going to open? It's your house" a female voice was heard from the inside.

"I'm cooking, Temari. Can't you open the door?" Kankuro's voice was heard from the inside.

"I'll go" a hoarse male voice was heard before the door was opened. There stood a redhead young man dressed with a military uniform. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tenten, a friend"

"Come in" he said before she could finish her sentence and walked inside "Kankuro, your friend is here" he said as he sat beside a blond smiley woman.

Tenten closed the door and followed the redhead man into the living room when Kankuro came out of the kitchen with an apron saying "What friend? I'm not…" he closed his mouth when he saw Tenten. He looked at her "Why the bags? Did he kick you out for not having his diner in the table before he got home?" he asked joking.

"Actually, I left, before making diner" she smiled a little "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

He sobered out from his laughing about his lame joke but could not help the goofy smile that split his face when he heard her words "No prob".

"Thanks"

"Oh right! He is my brother, Gaara colonel from something in the ARMY, and my sister, Temari, one of the best lawyers in this country" Kankuro said introducing the ones that where in the living room couch.

"Hi there" Temari said while Gaara nodded in acknowledgment.

"Lawyer?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, at your service" Temari said.

"I need help with a divorce" Tenten said to Temari.

"I love divorces. Come and sit, we have much to discuss" Temari said smiling widely "Gaara, move" she said to her brother in a low tone.

Gaara sighed and went into the kitchen with Kankuro because he knew that they would talk all night and he never understood any of what his sister said anyways.

Finite

The song is the same one as before, and, obviously, it's the same singer.

I'm not really happy with this because it does not relate much (nothing at all) with the song. But it was what I come up with.


End file.
